Easy
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Mitchie Torres could think of a lot of words to describe herself, and she doesn't like any of them, what's she going to do about it. Total Smitchie One-Shot!


**Title:** Easy

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Mitchie Torres could think of a lot of words to describe herself, and she doesn't like any of them, what's she going to do about it. Total Smitchie One-Shot!

**A/n:** I don't know how this is going to turn out but enjoy!

* * *

Mitchelle Torres, could think of a lot of words to describe herself.

**Plain **

**Boring **

**Ordinary **

**Typical**

**Alone **

**Strange**

**Invisible **

**Simple**

**Predictable **

**Obvious**

And the thing was she didn't like any of them, they all meant the same in some way or another and they all made her feel old and unexciting. At 24 years of age that certainly was not what you should be like, and the most pathetic part of it all, was she had the chance to change this all, and she threw it away, when she decided it would have been so much more easy this way.

Easy

She hated that word,

–adjective. not hard or difficult; requiring no great labor or effort. Was the definition the dictionary had given it. Ha! It was her life down to the tee. Michelle Torres, had _always_avoided complications, in her life. She steered clear, of drugs, alcohol and gangs. Made no friends therefore she had no enemies. She had cut herself off from a social life, and she was satisfied with life the way it was.

Satisfied

She hated that word,

–adjective. content. Even the sound of the word made her feel sick. It was gross, to think that she could call herself content with most minimal life possible. She did work, she worked for a magazine, but calm down, you probably think that's a good thing. The only thing she did though, was edit other people's work, other people's work, that she could have done a million a one times better, with her eyes closed. Yet, that could add complication, she didn't mind having other people taking credit for most her work, as long as she got the money at the end of the day. Mitchie Torres didn't have spare change. She wouldn't treat herself like that, she had a lower wage than she was supposed to, and it was the exact amount she needed. No more, no less.

Exact

She hated that word

–adjective. strictly accurate or correct. Her life, was as boring as this, she had no hobbies, she came home from work, then would eat, have a quick, and pointless, clear around the house, mopping floors that were clear, dusting dust-free shelves and then slept. Every single day would follow this routine.

Routine

She hated that word.

–noun. a customary or regular course of procedure. Her life followed a boring, pointless procedure. She wished it didn't but it did. She sat on the couch after she finished doing the 'cleaning'. The same as she did every night. Only instead of thinking about what she was going to need and what she would be doing tomorrow. She thought about her hatred of this life she lived, this life full of simplicity. It ashamed her to think that this was how both her parents had told her not to live. The parents she no longer held contact with, as soon as she moved away, she cut contact. They didn't know where she was, how she was, and what she was doing. She liked it that way, she didn't want them to know how pathetic her new life was. Anyway, it was easier this way.

Easy

There it goes again, the word haunts her, and she was sick of it, she wanted one night of freedom, one night of change. Just one night, to raise hell and break loose. That's what she did, still dressed in her usual, jeans and t-shirt she grabbed her jacket, slipped on her converses, and headed to the door picking up her purse on the way.

Michelle wondered the streets, following the crowds of people into the club. She went over and sat at the bar, where one of the many scarcely clothed bar maids walked over to her. "What can I get you?" She asked politely, taking in the appearance of the girl seated in front of her, she restrained herself from raising an eyebrow, the woman in front of her just didn't fit in here, but she didn't care, she was just here to make some money. She was only a student and needed the money to survive.

"Surprise me!" Michelle replied, and the woman walked away, grabbing a glass and looked once again at the woman, Michelle nodded in reassurance, the woman took a deep breath in and then, pulled a couple of the leavers, filling the glass to the rim, she placed in front of the woman. "How much do I owe you?" She asked. The bar maid looked at the woman,

"It's on the house, it's a new concoction I've been meaning to ask management about serving, it's pretty strong stuff, if you like it, not only will you be helping me, but you can pay for the next one you order, if you want to of course." And with that the student walked away, Michelle stared at the glass warily, it wasn't to late to go home and sleep some.

_but that would be the easy thing to do! _

Her conscious nagged her, she could stand to hear the word again, whether it be in her head or out loud. She sipped the liquid cautiously, she felt the burn in her throat. The feeling she hadn't heard in eight years since the party that, Shane and Nate had finally convinced her to go to. She had moved away two weeks after that. That was the last time she spoke to any of her Camp Rock friends.

_CAMP ROCK! _

It felt like such a distant memory, the thing that hurt her most though was think about Shane. Even his name managed to make her feel an ache. If she had only have just said yes, to Shane, the she wouldn't be in this mess. It was during that very party that she had just been thinking of that she not only had her first taste of alcohol at but also the party where Shane Gray had asked her, to go out with him. She was in shock, she wanted to but that would make things hard and complicated to things that she had come to avoid like the plague.

It was a week later she had announced she was moving, she gave them all a false address, got rid of her cell phone. After the party she had distanced herself from Shane. He had apologised more times than she had bones in her body. Still, she continued to ignore him. On the leaving day, everyone said goodbye, everyone except Shane that is, he hadn't shown. Just before she left however, she realised she had forgot her Plane ticket, and had to run up to her room to get it.

She found her ticket in her room, problem was, it was in Shane Gray's hand, she hadn't told him she was leaving and made everyone swear not to tell him. They all new that was why she was moving but still they had said nothing, apparently Shane had noticed the printed paper with her flight times and details in her room on one of his many trips to try and get her to forgive him.

"I can't live without you Mitchie, don't go please..." was one of the many pleads he had showered her with. Still she would not go. Eventually she got her ticket back, and just as she was about to leave her room, for the car. Shane pulled her into the most mind blowing kiss she had ever been given. Forgive the cliche but it was true and still is true. In fact those lips were the only lips ever to have graced hers and that fact was still true.

She had no idea, how he was now or how he was doing, and the honest truth was she didn't care because her new life, was all she needed. She didn't need the complication and that was all that dating a famous rock star would have caused.

The pain hurt, thinking about the whole ordeal, and Michelle vowed to stop. She quickly ordered another and within three hours, she had downed six more of them. The barmaid was right as well, they were strong and by now Michelle, was highly intoxicated and the barmaid refused to serve her any more alcohol. Mitchie sighed and grabbed her coat.

Upon exiting the building Michelle stumbled, the harsh wind, was making her stumble around like a ragdoll in a boxing ring. She felt herself collide with the wall and she groaned, pulling herself back up to her feet, she wrapped the flimsy jacket she wore around her shoulders, tighter and tighter, trying to keep some heat with her. The air was cold but that was to be expected of taking into account the fact that it was the middle of fall, and ending of October.

She stumbled some more until she propped herself up again against the building, vowing herself she was going to stop acting like a drunken teenager, after a night binging on the alcohol, served in the bars surrounding her. She took another few steps forward bu she was beginning to feel a little dizzy. Next thing she knew she was falling, only to be caught by to muscular arms. Her eyes were drooping but her ears were still in full order and she almost died at the sound of the familiar voice she was hearing. Maybe it was the alcohol talking she thought as she tried to force her eyes open to no avail. She felt the gentle touch of a mans hand sweeping the hair out of her face.

"Mitchie!" The shocked voice said. She knew exactly who this was this was Shane Gray. She hadn't been called Mitchie since she left him standing in her room. That was eight years ago, the name sounded foreign, to her ears after all these years. She suddenly knew she was safe, that was when she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

She didn't feel like any of those words now. We're two months down the line. Shane had found Mitchie's address in her purse along with her keys and took her home that night. He had stayed with her and cared for her the next day. She had explained it all to him and he had listened.

Now they were together in a very strong relationship, now this may sound cliche to you. Like a Happy Ending, to you and of sorts it is because now Mitchie feels;

**Beautiful**

**Different**

**Original **

**Happy**

**Special**

**Vibrant**

**Free**

And to Mitchie Torres, that was more than she ever hoped to be. So yeah you have your upside but now, there was a down side;

Everything just got a whole lot **Harder **the upside of the down side however, is that Mitchie Torres loved it when life was hard it gave her something to look forward to in the morning.

**

* * *

**

An:

I really really really enjoyed writing this one-shot I don't know what the rest of you thought, and I have no idea what I'm going to think of it down the line. So far however this is my favourite One-Shot to write. So PLEASE review. They make me really really happy even if you didn't like it, tell me how I can improve or whatever!

**Rach x**


End file.
